


Before the Show

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Reylo [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Circus, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Grinding, Merman Finn, Smut, This all came from a dream, Vampire Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: The Skywalker Circus is walking on wobbly legs and now everyone is working double or triple duty, which landed Rey the role of assistant to no one other than his nephew Kylo. Sex tension is high and climbing, so what are they going to do when it becomes too much?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677874
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99





	Before the Show

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Before the Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843156) by [WellDoneBeca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca). 



> Kylo x Reader version: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843156

Rey moved a hand to cover her face for a second. What was happening to her, for fucking sake?

He’s just a man, Rey. Well, half a man. A vampire. Just a random vampire. A hot vampire who looked at her like he wanted to eat her alive. Or kill her. It wasn’t that clear.

“I don’t know what you’re complaining about,” Rose spread mascara on her eyelashes. “It’s not like you’re putting your safety at risk. If Poe let me slip for a fraction of a second, I’m doomed.”

“Oh, shut up, you have double insurance,” she reminded her friend.

“And I’m only getting paid for the aerial acts,” Rose protested. “I’m just telling you, that I should at least be paid one-third of what the last magician’s assistant was paid in addition to my normal salary. I have to rehearse with Finn at least two hours a day and Luke keeps saying…”

“We are out of resources,” the two girls chanted together. “ _ You’ll have to do with what we got. _ ”

“ _ It’s that or no health insurance _ ,” Finn walked behind them.

“ _ And there’ll be no band _ ,” Poe shouted from behind one of the clothing racks.  _ “And we all know how much the public loves the musical part of the show.” _

Well, Luke did sound like a broken record!

They all sighed together. The circus was walking on wobbly legs, to say the least. Their orchestra was cut in less than half, most of the artists were going on double or triple duty and they were trying new thing after new thing to get some new guests to find them.

That’s where Benjamin Solo – or Kylo Ren, as he preferred to be called – came in.

Ren was Luke’s nephew, a full-born vampire and the new knife thrower and pianist of their circus. His assistant in the first act? Rey. His singer? Rey too. The woman he’s been looking at like she’s prey and something he wants to eat? You guessed it right, Rey too.

It’s not like she wasn’t used to vampires. She worked with them before the circus, and the girl who did the Chinese pole acts with Rose before leaving was a vampire. The problem Rey had with Kylo did not originate from him being a vampire. She wouldn’t even call it a problem!

“Rose, he throws knives at me!” she reminded her friend. “When I’m glued to a spinning wheel! Do you have any idea of how close to death that gets me?”

Rose just rolled her eyes.

“He’s a vampire, Rey! His aim is perfect. Now, if he was a Merman…”

“Hey!” Finn protested.

“What?” she turned to look in his direction. “You guys can’t see shit outside the water, I doubt you’d do your acts without your glasses.”

Finn rolled his eyes and Poe came out of the racks, already dressed in the shiny acrobat suit Rey had spent the previous weekend finishing.

“Rey, this looks amazing,” he watched his reflection in the mirror. “Rose, doesn’t this look amazing? You’re so much better than Amee.”

Rey felt her cheeks warm, not being used to the compliments to her crafts, and Rose pushed her shoulder lightly.

“I know, right?” her friend smiled. “Amee’s fabrics were always so…”

“Itchy?” Finn suggested.

“Itchy,” the girl agreed.

She smiled, finally, and checked the clock. Fuck, she needed to check Kylo’s costume too and this was the time she’s scheduled to go see him in his trailer. Why didn’t he just dress up with everyone else like a normal team member? Who cares if he bought his trailer, she shouldn’t have to walk all the way there to fit him.

“It’s Kylo’s time,” Poe song-said.

“Shut up,” Rey rolled her eyes.

“You say that, but I’m 100% sure you act like that because you have the biggest hots for him,” Rose affirmed, spreading foundation over her face and neck. “You just don’t want to admit it to yourself.”

Once again, Rey rolled her eyes, standing up.

“Well, you’re wrong,” she collected her jacket from behind the chair she’d been sat in the whole time. Her make-up and hair were already set, she’d only need to dress up a couple of minutes before starting the show, and her clothes would depend on what Ren decided to wear tonight. She was his assistant and they couldn’t go uncoordinated.

“I bet it’ll be black again,” she whispered to herself. Ren only dressed up in black.

She knocked on his door gently, internally hoping that he would turn her away.

“Come in.”

She took a deep breath. Okay, maybe Rose was right. Just maybe. Come on, it wasn’t entirely her fault. Her type of man was specifically tall men who looked like they could destroy her and Kylo fucking Ren fit that perfectly, how could she not have the hots for him?!

Rey closed the door behind her with the hand that wasn’t holding her sewing kit just hoping things would go fast. She rarely made any mistakes in her costumes, so he would probably look perfectly fine.

“The upper buttons of my shirt are wobbly,” he said, turning around from the long mirror on his wall. “You were distracted while sewing it. You can do better than that.”

Rey bit back a snarky answer. What a way to give out a compliment.

“Take it off so I can fix it,” she instructed, setting the kit down on the side table he had just a foot away from the entrance. His trailer wasn’t big – it’s not like he was a TV star for goodness sake – but it was way nicer than Rey’s. The one she shared with Rose was probably two thirds the size of his and had a way lower ceiling – but considering Kylo was probably seven feet tall, he needed that. 

“We only have one hour until the show and you aren’t dressed,” he continued, his voice in the same monotone level it always was when he spoke. “You’ll have to do it with me wearing it.”

Rey’s eyes widened and she turned around to look at him after taking off her jacket, hoping to find some joking on his face, but Ren was as serious as ever, standing straight and waiting for her. 

_ Just do what you have to do, _ she reminded herself and gave the piece a look. 

He was right, some of the shiny black upper buttons were wobbly. 

Rey proceeded to pick black thread and fix the lowest button of the opened shirt with precision, ignoring how Kylo’s pale chest didn’t even seem to move in front of her. 

“Don’t you breathe?” she asked, unable to stop her tongue. 

“I don’t need to.”

Rey stopped and raised her head just as she followed to the next button. 

“And don’t you like to?”

He didn’t answer for a moment, and she grimaced. 

_ Alright, then. We’ll keep quiet.  _

“I can smell you more,” he muttered. “When you’re close to me like this.”

Rey swallowed down, embarrassed. Did she stink? Maybe she shouldn't have bought that new perfume, her old one was good enough. 

“Sorry you have to work with someone who stinks,” she said back in the same tone and tried not to touch him while staring at the shiny button. 

Kylo took a deep breath, startling her, and the needle pricked Rey’s skin, making her groan slightly.h 

“Oh, come on,” she hissed, and moved the thumb right to her mouth, sucking on it gently and cleaning the blood away from the small wound. 

In response, he looked right down at her. 

“Are you okay?” he questioned, clearly uninterested. 

“Yeah,” she shrugged it off. “Could you lower yourself down, I need to do the upper buttons.”

He stared at her, then walked back and sat on his bed, making Rey bit her lip. Now instead of having to be on her tiptoes, she’d need to bend down to reach him. Great. 

Rey walked in his direction with her throat suddenly dry and took a glance at the bed that occupied the back of the trailer. It was clearly made for two people, and it only had one accessible side, which Kylo fully occupied when he sat down, the rest of it blocked by his bathroom. His mattress looked very comfortable, though, and she wondered if he had shared it with anyone so far. 

For a brief moment, while she worked on the following button, Rey’s mind filled itself with the image of  _ herself _ there with Kylo, and her heart accelerated inside her chest, directing a good quantity of blood to between her legs. 

She could bet her favourite outfit on his cock being as pale as his skin and as proportionate as his body. She’d had the opportunity to catch a glimpse of his bulge once when measuring him for a costume fitting but had maintained all of her professionalism, but curiosity sometimes was big enough to almost consummate her completely.

And his hands. Dammit, she loved his hands. Sometimes, she found time to watch him when he was rehearsing alone, and his fingers were big enough that the piano titles looked incredibly small and the black ones disappeared. 

“You’ll end up in pain like that,” he said, and Rey tensed up, tying the ending of the thread. 

Just another two and she would be able to move on with her doings. 

“Like what?”

To reach his shirt, Rey was standing and had bent down. It wasn’t the most comfortable of positions, but this was supposed to be fast. 

“Sit down,” Kylo instructed, and before she protested, he moved her down, sitting her on his thigh. 

The deep a rushed breath that Rey had been impossible to un-hear, and she just hoped he had ignored it. His cold hands had touched her right at the end of her torso and sent shivers all over her skin, hardening her nipples under her shirt and causing a wave of wetness to reach her pussy. 

_ Oh gosh.  _

“Now you’re comfortable.”

She didn’t answer and continued to try and finish her job as soon as possible while trying hard not to grind down onto his muscle. 

_ Think of unsexy things, think of unsexy things.  _ She insisted on her mind, but it was impossible. Suddenly, Kylo’s smell was one of the best things her nose had ever picked on, and his muscular thigh was just too thick and strong for her to ignore it, and it just felt like he was purposefully pressing it right against her clit to make her go insane. 

By the time she was finishing the last button, her breath was shallow, her lips were incredibly dry and her legs were shaking uncontrollably. 

“That’s it,” she squeezed her words out of herself, quickly standing up and walking to her sewing kit, putting everything back inside. “I’ll go back and put on my clothes and then we’ll meet... “

“Rey,” he interrupted her. 

Rey swallowed down the little saliva she still had in her mouth and panted, turning right back to look at the vampire on the other side of the trailer. 

“Come here.”

On wobbly legs and hesitant steps, she complied, walking right in his direction while keeping her eyes on his the whole time. The usual brown of his irises had been replaced by a deep and infinite black and seemed ready to take his whole eyeball, be given the chance. 

“Sit back down.”

No single cell in her body thought of protesting. No single brain cell in her head thought of the show they had to attend or of what would happen next, or - fuck - what would happen right now as soon as he got his hands on her. Rey sat right back onto his thigh and watched with delight when Kylo closed his eyes and breathed in, slowly moving his hands to her lower back and crawling his way inside her shirt, fingers so long that they touched right at the point of her spine. 

The moan that left her lips was completely involuntary when he rocked her body against his muscle, manhandling her as if she was a ragdoll. 

“Rey,” he voice called for her in a low, almost threatening tone. “Look at me.”

It was only then that she realised her eyes had fallen closed. When Rey opened them, the darkness had already taken his whole gaze. 

“I want you to grind on my thigh,” he instructed slowly. “And make yourself come for me right there. Can you do that?”

She licked her lips and nodded, and looked for strength on her feet to follow his orders just as his hands climbed their way up her skin leaving a trail of fire right onto her nipples, pinching them lighting just to have her pressing her chest closer to his hands. 

Kylo leant close to her, placing his lips against her neck, and took a long deep breath. 

“You smell so amazing, Rey,” he whispered. “Every time I had to hear your heart racing, every time I had to smell you getting this wet when close to me…” he pinched her nipples a bit harder and Rey jumped in her place, trying to keep herself from being too loud. “So damn tempting.”

He ran his tongue up and she trembled, dripping, shaking, right there on that edge, so ready and yet  _ afraid.  _

“Come for me, Rey.”

And she came; loudly and falling right against his grip when it was too much for her. When she was done, Kylo just kissed her temple very gently, holding Rey when she jumped at someone knocking on his trailer door.

“Yeah?” Kylo answered back, still unaffected. 

“Are you two done with the fitting?” Finn’s voice asked. “Rose is asking for Rey’s help with her costume.”

The two of them exchanged looks and Rey cleared her throat. 

“I’ll be there in a minute, Kylo ripped his vest.”

When they got nothing back, Kylo looked down at her, licking his lips, and only then, Rey noticed the biting marks he’d left on them already disappearing. 

“I want you here after the show is over,” he affirmed, looking into her eyes. “We need to finish this.  _ Please _ .”


End file.
